1. Field
Example embodiments relate to field effect transistors including graphene, and more particularly, to field effect transistors including graphene as channel layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, carbon-based materials including fullerene, carbon nanotube, diamond, graphite, and graphene are being researched in various fields.
From among those materials, carbon nanotube has been in the limelight since the 1990s. However, recently, some attention has been focused on graphene. Graphene may have a plate-like structure. Graphene is a thin-film in which carbon atoms are 2-dimensionally arranged. Since charges in graphene may function as zero effective mass particles, graphene may have very high electric conductivity, high heat conductivity, and high elasticity.
Various research has characterized some properties of graphene and/or studied applications of graphene to various fields. Particularly, Novoselov and Geim have fabricated graphene having a hexagonal structure, in which carbon atoms are 2-dimensionally arranged, by mechanically peeling off graphene, fabricated a transistor using the same, and have reported field effect property of graphene. In other words, a transistor using graphene features linear increase of conductivity according to gate voltages.